Super Smash Bros: The HourGlass Hands
by MentalInstitution
Summary: After Tabuu was defeated, a huge force wave had opened a gate where a horrible menace has been sleeping and now it is free. 3 years later, most of the Smash Warriors are dead and some still remain and they went to end this nightmare. Will they succeed or will the terror still continue?
1. Chapter 1

_**New story, hope you like.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Smash Bros: The HourGlass Hands**

**Prologue**

**How it all started...**

Tabuu was defeated. The battle was over and peace was brought back to the Smash World once again. However, from the impact that destroyed Tabuu went across space and opened something invisible. After that, a lock had became visible and cracked into pieces then a portal opened and got bigger. Two giant figures emerged from the portal and carried a giant floating hourglass.

" WE'RE FFRRREEEEEEEE!" They cried. Behind them, several floating figures were flying out of the portal and headed straight down to the earth.

**Smash Mansion...**

Several months had passed since the Smashers defeated Tabuu and they decided to relax and have fun. They even had a party to celebrate their victory against their mighty enemy. Everyone was happy. All of a sudden, Master Hand, along with Crazy Hand, came in and had an announcement.

" Ladies and Gentleman," Master Hand said. " I'd like to say to all of you for what you did for the mansion. I'm proud of all you. Though we had some problems in the past, we managed to get along quite well. Thank you all for saving not only us but the entire world from extinction." The Smasher cheered happily then continued celebrating.

**The Next Day...**

The morning was quiet. There were no signs of life. In the mansion, A group of Smashers that consist Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Pit and Link were walking to get some breakfast.

" That was some party wasn't it?" Sonic said.  
" Yes it-a was!" Mario said. Everyone was enjoying their breakfast while Link was standing up looking out the window.

" What's wrong Link?" Sonic asked.

" Nothing much, it's just..where is everybody?" The Swordsman said. " They wouldn't just leave and not tell us."

" Come to think of it, yeah, why would they just disappear like that?"

" You think we should-a go and-a find them?" Luigi asked. Link nodded then before they could even leave, a small man in a space suit came in breathing heavily.

" What's wrong Olimar?" Sonic asked.

" There's..trouble...in the...forest," He said. " Losing...very...badly." Sonic, Link, Mario and Luigi looked at eachother and nodded then they followed Olimar through the forest. As they arrived, they saw some of their comrades were seriously injured while others were fighting abunch of ghosts and skeletons. The Ghost wore a dark purple cloak that covered their feet and their eyes were glowing yellow while the skeletons wore a black cloak that went down to the ankes and carried large sythes that were the size of their bodies. Those that were standing were Samus, Bowser, Ganondorf, Fox, Falco, Mewtwo, Lucario, Lucas, Ness and Wolf and they managed to hold their own but could not seem to take them down. Whenever they would punch or kick the ghosts, it would just go through him while the skeletons would just rebuild themselves back together.

" You guys made in time!" Samus cried, pushing the skeletons away from her.

" Yeah, now we'll finally get some action around here!" Sonic said. The group charged at the ghosts and skeletons and tried their best to damage them but couldn't seem to hurt them. Link sliced one skeleton's arm off and kicked it to the ground then stabbed it in the chest. Before he could take his sword out of the corpse's body, the skeleton grabbed the blade and slowly took it out and attacked Link with its large sythe then out of nowhere, an arrow hit the Skeleton in the chest and all of a sudden, a light came out of it's chest and it exploded, leaving nothing but ashes.

" So that must be there weakness," Link said. " Hey Pit, go tell the others!" The angle nodded and turned to the remaining smashers that were still standing.

" Hey guys, their weakness is light! try using some attacks that require light!" Pit cried.

" Right!" They all said. The silent but strong pokemon, Lucario, used one of his attacks, ice punch and froze one of the ghosts then used a ball of energy called Aura Sphere and destroyed the ghost. He turned to see Mewtwo, who used his psychic abilities to molbilize several ghosts and skeletons then Pit came in and shot several arrows at them and killed them. Mario and Luigi used their fire abilities at some skeletons but they kept getting up until Princess Peach came in and used her magic to constrict them then with the other hand, she shot several magical arrows at them and killed them.

" Well done Princess!" said Mario and Luigi.

" Thank you Mario and Luigi," Peach said. She gave them both a kiss and their face turned blood red. Samus used a Charge Shot and sent the ghouls flying in the air but they still would come back then out of nowhere, Lucario came from behind and shot a hard kick on some of the ghosts and skeletons. After that, he used a move called Force Palm and evaporated them all.

" Thanks Lucario," Samus said. The pokemon nodded then went to save the others but it still didn't help. The army of ghouls was enormous and most of the smashers were either hurt or still standing. They only had a couple that still fought back against the ghoul. The army had them corned around like a circle then out of nowhere, several lasers came from the sky and hit a bunch of skeletons and ghosts and killed them. Everyone turned and saw it was none other than Master Hand and his brother Crazy Hand. They swooped down and punched the ground, causing an earthquake and made the skeletons loose balance then several ghosts charged at the giant hands and shot shadow balls at them but Master Hand and Crazy charged at them like a rocket and crushed them all.

" Are you ready brother?" Master Hand said.

" Yes I am!" cried Crazy Hand. The two hands flew far away from eachother and came back and punched each other at the same and caused a shockwave and killed most of the ghosts and skeletons. More of them came and every smasher there stood up and prepared to fight them all.

" STOP!" cried a voice. The army listened and turned to where a portal had appeared then two hands like Master Hand and Crazy except they were human and they carried a huge purple floating hourglass.

" Who are you two?" Master Hand asked.

" We are The HourGlass Hands!" They said. " And we have been freed from our prison after 10,000 years!"

" How did you manage to get out in the first place?" The Hand asked.

" We don't know," One said. " We don't even remember how we got in there."

" Apparently, something hit the lock to our prison then poof! we were out!" The other said.

" And now we plan to rule this world but we can't do that with a bunch of pests that think they stop us!" The First one said. The two hands stepped back a little and move their fingers then small purple lines came out and headed straight at them but they were able to stop it with their finger lasers. " Impressive."

" Now, let's see you block this one, The other said. He formed a giant energy ball with electricity coming out of it so he threw it however Crazy punched it and sent it flying into space where it exploded.

" Is this the best you can do?" Crazy asked.

" Not really!" They cried. They put their fingers out once more and shot a huge beam at Crazy and sent him crashing down to the ground.

" Brother!" Master Hand cried. " How dare you do that to him!" He charged at them like a rocket but was stopped when they used the first attack they started off with and sent Master Hand crashing down to the ground as well then shot another beam at both of them. The explosion was enormous for the light engulfed everyone around it even those at SmashVille could see it from a far distance. After it faded away, Master Hand and Crazy Hand were gone. There was nothing of them left and all that was left was a giant crater. Everyone was shocked and sad at the same time. They had lost a friend. They all turned their attention to the army of ghouls, who just sat there floating around the smashers like vultures then The HourGlass Hands spoke.

" Now Ghouls, ATTTAAAACCCK!" They cried. The Army obeyed and engulfed the fighters. Snake and Meta Knight tried their best to fend off several Ghosts and Skeletons but one skeleton stabbed Snake in his stomach with it's sythe and threw him down to the ground where he would bleed to death. A Ghost went through Meta Knight and all of a sudden, he couldn't move his body then several more ghosts came along and shot very sharp vines at him and made him bleed to death. Captain Falcon was able burn a skeleton with his Falcon Punch however while he wasn't paying attention, he was grabbed by his head from a skeleton then within secends, he died. Some smashers were being killed one by one and everyone would try their best to save their friends but would by stopped by the army of ghouls. Mario and Luigi fought off a few ghosts with their fire abilities then some skeletons came by and almost cut them in half with their sythes.

" Mama Mia! Look out Luigi!" Mario cried. The younger brother looked and one having his sythe ready but Luigi ducked and shot a fireball from behind. A skeleton was charging at Mario and the plumber didn't have time to dodge so he tried to block it then when the final blow happend, he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes and saw Peach, who took the hit and was stabbed in the stomach.

" Princess! NO!" Mario cried.

" I'm..sorry...Mario," Peach said, coughing up blood. " P-Please...remember...m-m-my...sacrifice." The Skeleton threw her against a tree and turned it's attention back to Mario, who was in tears, devastated that he loss the woman he loved. Before the skeleton could deliver the final blow, Luigi intervened and shot a fireball at it and killed it.

" We can't handle them any longer, we'll have to fall back!" Samus cried, talking to Ike.

" RETREAT!" Ike cried. Everyone heard the call and ran as fast as they could and headed back to the mansion.

" What shall we do with the rest?" One Hand asked.

" We'll let them go for now," The other said. " But next time, we'll hunt them and put them down like the dogs they are."

**How was the chapter? Was it good or bad?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Super Smash Bros: The HourGlass Hands**

**Chapter 1: Prey**

The Smashers that had survived the massacure ran as fast as they could so they could return back to the mansion and when they got there, they were relieved.

" What the heck were those guy?!" Sonic cried.

" They just came out of nowhere...and killed Master Hand and Crazy like it was nothing," Olimar said.

" How can there be anyone with that kinf of power beat those two with no problem?" Fox said.

" We need a strategy," Link said.

" How can we? Didn't you see how many we lost out there?!" Wolf said.

" Silence!" cried a voice in everyone's mind. It was Lucario, who had his eyes closed and his arms crossed and he began to say something. **" We can not let the slightest amount of doubt run through our minds. We've done things that were impossible but we managed to pull through it, like Tabuu for example."** Everyone had agreed to what Lucario said then there was a long silence until Marth spoke up.

" So what do we do?" He said.  
" I say we should rest up for today," Samus said. " We have alot of things on our minds so I think we should just put it aside until tommorow." Everyone nodded then the bounty hunter turned to see Mario who had not said a word since they got back here so she walked up to him and crouched down next to him.

" Listen Mario, I know you lost someone you cared about," She said. " But She only did it to make you live another day."

" I...I could've saved her," Mario said, hiding his eyes underneath his hat. " She would've still be...alive."

" It's not your fault to blame," Samus said, putting her hand on Mario's shoulder. " You would've been killed if she hadn't been there."

" I-a would've liked it-a better if I died then I-a wouldn't dealing with this pain," Mario said. Samus didn't know what to say so she stood up and said, " You should get some rest Mario, we're all going to have rough day ahead of us." Though she didn't know much about him, she heard stories of how he saved Peach thousands of times and she had felt what it was like to lose someone important. A memory flashed through her mind and remembered seeing her enemy Ridley about to kill her until her mother pushed her out of the way and took the blow. After the memory was over, she went up the stairs and went to sleep.

**The Next Day...**

Morning had arrived. Things were alot more quiet. Everyone woken up and were in the dining room.

" So what's the plan?" Roy asked.

" I think we should split into groups," Samus suggested. " That way we'll be able to catch them off guard and suprise those ghouls and The HourGlass Hands."

" So who goes into what group?" Sonic asked.

" Well, how about this," Samus said. " Roy, Marth, Ike and Falco are Team 1, Bowser, Ganondorf, Wolf and Fox are Team 2, Mewtwo, Lucario, Sheik and Link are Team 3, Luigi, Mario, Sonic and I are Team 4 and Pit, Olimar, Lucas and Ness are Team 5." Everyone decided to get into their groups then headed out to the woods.

**The Mountains...**

The HourGlass Hands were at the mountains and watched the smashers leaving the mansion on their HourGlass.

" So, they think they're going to take on us by suprise?" One said.

" Then we'll have to be one step ahead of them!" The other said. Thousands of Ghosts and Skeletons rose behind them and waited for their master's orders.

" GHOSTS, SKELETONS, GO AND KILL THEM ALL!" They said. The Ghouls flew out towards the woods and went to catch their prey.

**Team 1...**

The three swordsman and pilot walked through the woods, searching for any of the ghouls. They knew they would not be easy to defeat and would have to be on their guard in order to defend themselves. Out of nowhere, they heard rustling in the bushes so they prepared themselves but it turned out to be a squirrel passing by. They were relieved so they continued walking. Ike happend to look up in the sky and saw something falling from the sky.

" What is that?" He asked. The others looked up as well and as it got closer, Falco's eyes widened then he cried, " MOVE!" They all ran and when it came down, it crashed where they were and it was a Reaper. It looked at the group and slowly walked up to them with its sythe. Falco charged at it and was covered in fire then he bashed into the Reaper's stomach, breaking it apart. After that, he shot multiple blasts from his blaster and burnt the reaper into dust.

" How did they know we were coming?" Roy asked.

" I don't know, Hey Falco, do you think you can tell Fox or Samus about this?" Marth said. The bird nodded and moved his sleeve a bit and revealed a speaker. " Fox, Samus, come in!"

" What is it Falco?" Fox asked.

" Is there something wrong?" Samus said.  
" We just encountered a few of The HourGlass Hands' ghouls so be on the look out!" Falco explained.

" Roger that," Fox said.

" Thanks for the info Falco," Samus said. After that, they continued to walk.

**Team 2...**

" Are we there yet?" Bowser asked.

" No, shut up!" Ganondorf said.

" Are we there yet?" Bowser asked again.

" No and if you keep asking, I'm going to kill you!" Ganondorf cried.

" Oh yeah? then how do you plan on doing that?!" Bowser said, getting up to Ganondorf's face.

" Oh you'll see!" He barked. The two villians gave eachother an intemidating glare and even tried to punch eachother in the face.

" ENOUGH!" cried Wolf. " If you plan to act like children then leave!" The brutes stopped and muttered. He turned back to Fox and said, " So, they know we're coming?"

" Apparently so," Fox said. " I guess our plan backfired then."

" Either way, they still would've known," Wolf said. " But that won't stop us from trying."

" What's got into you?" Fox asked.

" Nothing, if anyone plans to kill you, it will be me and I don't plan letting a pair of hands take that chance away," Wolf said.

**Team 4...**

Sonic, Luigi, Mario and Samus walked through the woods and could not find a soul there.

" They must be hiding," Sonic said.

" True but keep your guard up," Samus said. The Bounty Hunter nodged her head and saw Mario was still the same as he was the other day. He looked pale and looked like he hadn't slept in days. She turned back around then a bunch of Ghosts and Skeletons popped out of the bushes and attacked the Smashers. Sonic was cornerd in a circle but he leapted into the air and landed back on the ground then spun around the ghouls and made them float. After that, he did a powerful spin dash and reduced the ghouls to ash. Luigi relied on his fire abilities and burnt a few ghosts with his fireballs. Samus used athletictisim and was able to dodge most of the ghoul's attacks then would take them down with her cannon. Mario stood there as a statue and looked down to the ground and a Reaper was coming towards him with its sythe, ready to kill. Samus jumped infront of Mario and shot a large beam that swallowed up the Reaper, killing him then she turned to Mario.

" What were you doing?!" She said.

" I-a wanted to end my life so I wouldnt'-a suffer this pain," Mario said.

" Listen, you can't put yourself to blame!" Samus said. " I should know because my parents died infront of me!" Mario looked up to her and saw tears building up in her eyes. " Though it was sad they died, I realized they did it to protect me!" " You can't put yourself back into the past, it'll just make things worse!"

" Look out!" Sonic cried. Samus turned and saw a Reaper about to put it's sythe into her head but Luigi and Sonic were able to stop it.

" It's no use! There's-a so many of them!" Luigi said.

**Team 3...**

The group of Lucario, Mewtwo, Sheik and Link walked through the woods until Lucario stopped and looked at several trees.

" They are coming," He said.

" How many?" Mewtwo asked.

" A lot,"Lucario replied back. Just as the pokemon predicted, a bunch of ghouls popped out of the bushes and trees and attacked the group. Sheik grabbed several needles from her pocket and shot them at the ghouls, killing them. Link grabbed his bow from his back and shot several arrows at the ghouls and hit them in the chest. Lucario would use his Force Palm attack and would vaporize them to bits . Mewtwo was making a huge Shadow Ball and when it was fully charged, he shot it at a bunch of ghouls and killed them. After that, Link and Sheik shot a valley of needles and arrows and were killing the ghouls left and right while Mewtwo and Lucario shot a valley of Shadow Balls and Aura Spheres. The ghouls were gone but more came from the sky and were charging at them.

" We were able to hold them off," Lucario said. **" But I'm afraid our efforts are futile against them."**

**Team 5...**

The group of Pit, Olimar, Lucas and Ness were holding off against a horde of Ghouls. The PSI wielders used a move called PK Thunder and electricvuted a bunch of ghouls and killed them. Olimar would throw his Pikmin at them but nothing would work so Pit helped him shot multiple arrows at them and would defeat them.

" Man, this is crazy!" Olimar said. " There's too many of them!"

" We'll just have to try and hold them off a bit!" Pit said. Out of nowhere, a Reaper came after Olimar and flicked him in the head and sent him hitting against a tree, killing him instantly.

" Olimar!" cried Pit. He shot a bunch of arrows and suceeded in killing some then he went to help Lucas and Ness.

**Team 1...**

Things had gotten worse. Thousands of Ghouls were coming straight at the group and had them outnumbered. Ike, Marth and Roy would slice them into pieces, hoping they wouldn't come back while Falco would use his ability called Fire Bird then he was covered in fire and would burn some ghouls and shoot them down with his blaster. Roy blocked a hit from the Reaper's blade and stabbed it in the chest multiple times until it vaporized into dust however he was caught by suprise and was stabbed in the back by another Reaper. Marth sliced a ghost in half however another came from behind and went through him and caused him to get on his knees. He tried to get up and fight but couldn't then the Ghost cut Marth in the chest with it's long sharp claws

" ROY! MARTH!" NOOOO!" Ike cried. Out of nowhere, Ike had blue aura and his sword was covered in fire then he charged at large group of ghouls and stabbed them several times and kicked them down to the ground and would be vaporized by a large explosion. Another Reaper appeared behind him and almost killed him but the Reaper was stuck by a familiar sword on his back then Ike turned to see it was Roy, who was barely standing and used a tree to hold him up.

" Take that...you...you freak!" Roy said, before falling back down to the ground. Ike ran up to his comrade and checked his pulse but there was none so he quickly built a hole each for Marth and Roy and buried their corpses.

" I'm sorry guys," Ike said. " I promise I will avenge you two." He turned and saw another Reaper attacking him and before it could deliver the final blow, Falco stood in the way and took the blow.

" Sorry that...had to happen...but tell...the others...it was nice...k-k-knowing them," Falco said. The Reaper pulled out his blade from Falco's corpse and tried to kill Ike but was stabbed in the head by the swordsman.

" I s-s-swear...if I see The HourGlass Hands again...THEY'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE!" Ike cried. " DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'LL PAAAAYYYYY!"

**Later...**

After hearing about how their comrades died, the last remaining smashers had a funeral for those who were killed or sacrificed their lives. They all spoke what they had felt to their fallen friends then Sonic went last and talked to his deceased friends.

" Hey guys," Sonic said, looking at the graves. " I know you're all in a better place but I promise we'll avenge your deaths by defeating The HourGlass Hands." He turned to the remaining Smashers and continued speaking. " Like what Lucario said, we can't have any doubt on eachother. We've just got to power through and fight back! So, who's with me?"  
" YEAH!" They cried.

" We are the Smashers and we will never give up!" Sonic cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Super Smash Bros: The HourGlass Hands**

**Chapter 2: One Last Plan**

**3 years Later...**

Time has passed. SmashVille had been destroyed after the Smashers tried to stop The HourGlass again but lost their home in the end. They didn't know what else they could do. They were easily outnumbered and didn't stand a chance against their power. They had lost hope. Somewhere in the woods, there was a large trunk but inside was actually a lair for the remaining Smashers. They had lived there for the past 3 years. They did have shelter but there were others that had suffered injuries like Luigi had lost his right eye and would have to wear an eye patch and Mario had lost his arm but was replaced with a robotic arm. Everyone sat there, not speaking a word at all until Ike spoke.

" He should've been here by now," Ike said.

" He'll be here," Lucario said. **" Just wait."** Out of nowhere, a portal appeared and Sonic and several familiar faces came out of the portal.

" Daddy!" cried a familiar face.

" Jr!" Bowser cried. It was his son, Bowser Jr and the two koopas hugged eachother. The others were Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and his nemises Dr Eggman.

" Are you sure they can do it?" Samus asked.

" Of course, Tails is the smartest guy I know and Eggman's the smartest evil genius I know," Sonic said. " Trust me, they can do this."

" Even if they can, how can we beat The HourGlass Hands and their army of Ghouls?" Ganondorf asked.

" What choice do we have anyway?" Fox said. " We're going to need all the help we can get."

"I never knew you were one to give up Gerudo King," Wolf said, giving the villian an evil smirk. Ganondorf gave a glare and said, " Shut up, you mutt!"

**" Silence, both of you!" **Mewtwo said. **" This is no time for arguements!"**

**" Indeed,"** Lucario said. **" So what's the plan?"**

" What you mean plan?" Ike asked. " There is no plan! We've tried over and over but we can't beat him! This is battle we can not win! It's over,done!"

" I thought you were better than this Ike," Link said. " You never gave up, you tried your best to make sure your friends and everyone else lived in peace."

" Oh, I'm sorry!" Ike said, getting up to Link's face. " In case you haven't notice, I lost both of my friends and they died right in front of me!"

" Fool! Don't you realize **we** all lost the ones we cared?!" Link cried. " So don't make it look you're the only one who's suffering!"

" SHUT UP!" Ike cried. He punched Link in the face but the hylian recovered and punched him in the face then they both tried to hit eachother. All of a sudden, Ike was stuck on the neck and was out cold then Link was punched in the stomach and he was out cold as well. It was Sheik and after that, she sat back down and closed her eyes.

" Thank you Sheik," Samus said. The female ninja nodded then Samus turned back to Sonic. " So what's the plan?"

" Well, Tails told me he made this device that could damage even the most powerful villian there is to live," Sonic said. " However, we need to plug it in to something electric." Everyone was trying to remember if there was anything that ran on electricity but could not remember until Samus spoke up.

" How about the generator outside the mansion?" She suggested. " You know, that keeps the lights in our rooms on."

" Perfect!" Tails said. " We'll just go there, fix the generator and put this baby to work!"

" Right!" They all said.

**Later...**

The group left their new headquarters and headed to the mansion. For some reason, it made them sad for the mansion had many memories when they would stop villians from harming the world. They looked at the generator and saw it was covered in moss and looked like it hadn't been used for years so Tails and Eggman started working on it while the others looked around the mansion. Link, Mario, Luigi and Sonic looked around through a room that was full of books and tables.

" I never knew this room was even here," Sonic said.

" Master Hand normally goes in here when he wants peace and quiet," Link said. " But it is amazing how many books there are in here."

" He had to read 24/7 if he wanted to read all these," Sonic said.

" Why exactly are we-a here for?" Mario asked.

" I don't know but something about the HourGlass Hands doesn't make any sence," Link said. " Why would they come here of all places? There are many other univereses they could go."

" But why here?" Sonic asked.

" Who knows, there could be things Master Hand hid that we didn't know about," Link said. Like here" He was pointing to a shelf of books and picked one book out but nothing happend so he grabbed another one and still nothing happend. " Can you guys help me?"

" Oh, sure," They said. They all grabbed a book but nothing still didn't then after they got all the books off the shelf, they gave up.

" Man, that hand sure knows how hide things," Sonic said.

" How-a about that switch over there?" Luigi said, pointing a switch that was neat the shelf. The green plumber walked towards it and clicked it then the shelf opened up and revealed a dark room.

" Woooaah," The group said. They walked in and Link grabbed a torch so they could see and they walked through the room, there was another door then they opened it and revealed to be room. Mario turned on a switch and Link put the torch on a metal hanger then they looked around the room.

" Wow, I never knew Master Hand was that secretive," Link said.  
" Same here," Sonic said. After a few minutes, Luigi found a journal that bigger than his hands and next to it was a ink pen that was also bigger than his hand.

" Hey guys, there's-a something you gotta see!" Luigi said. The others came and saw the journal. It was dark brown the papers inside looked old and the pen was black on top and had gold end and a red feather on top.

" Master Hand has a journal?" Sonic asked. " Never knew he was a private-type guy."

" There's alot of things we learn everyday," Link said. " Let's open it."

" Don't you-a think that's abit-a too personal to look?" Mario asked.

" Oh come on, Master Hand can't be that secretive," Link said, grabbing the journal. He was hard time lifting it up but he managed to hold on to it then he opened. " Hey guys, check it out." The others got behind the swordsman and began to read.

_**Log X**_

_**After completing this entire world and the mansion, Crazy and I searched for tough warriors but that was put on hold. For weeks now, I began to sense a dark presence that was out in space but I could never trace it. After a month or two, the presence grew and I was starting to find it however for some reason when I would almost catch, it would disappear but it stop me from finding it. One day, the sky grew black and lightning began to appear then a portal had appeared in the sky then two giant hands came out of it. I ordered them who they were and why they came so they told me they were called The HourGlass Hands and they wanted universal domination. Crazy and I fought them and were amazed by the power however we managed to defeat them and lock them up in a invisible prison in space, where they would never harm anyone again. Before we departed back to Smashville, I put a Memory Loss Spell on them so they would not remember us if they got out.**_

" He knows the HourGlass Hands?" Sonic said. " How come he acted like he never seen them before?"

" I think that was the point he hoped they didn't remember him at all," Link said. " And I remember hearing one of them was saying they didn't even remember how they got in their prison."

" Oh yeah, I did hear that," Sonic said. Link looked through some other pages and stopped at twenty.

" Here's another one about them," Link said.

_**Log XX**_

_**It has been a month since the Smashers beaten Tabuu and things quickly turned back to normal. I'm proud of them. I knew they were strong when they fought me but I never knew they could hold up against Tabuu, who was probably the second most powerful villain besides The HourGlass Hands. However, I've felt another dark presence. It could've been them or could it? How could they even get out? Were the Smashers ready? I know they were powerful but I don't think they could ever stand a chance against The HourGlass Hands even I had some problems with them the first time we fought. I pray and hoped the Smasher will somehow be able to stop them and make sure they never harm anyone ever again!**_

Out of nowhere, Sonic punched the wall near the BookShelf and left a dent.

" He knew they were coming?! He cried. " And he never spoke about it?!"

" Calm down Sonic, we're all as angry as you are but we can't blame him for what he did in the past," Link said.

" If he told us, then maybe we could've those who died," Sonic said.

" True, we could've had saved the others," Link muttered. " But that's not the point, we can't let the past haunt us forever." Sonic took a deep breath and let it out then looked at the others.

" You're right, sorry about that," He said. " I just think if Master Hand told us about this, maybe we could've saved the others."

" I know Sonic," Link said. " We'll avenge their deaths, it's the least we can do for them."

" Right," Sonic said.

**Much, Much Later...**

It turned night and everyone decided to go grab something to eat. Tails and Eggman were now putting the machine on the roof. It was shaped like the machine Bowser and Wario used to turn the smashers into trophies but had three holes to where it would shoot.

" Now all we have to do is test it," Eggman said. " Do you have anything I can throw Tails?"

" Not really," He said. " Maybe we can grab something from the mansion."

" Indeed," Eggman said. The two geniuses climbed off the ladder and went inside the mansion and searched for anything they could use until they looked into the dining room.

" Hey guys!" Sonic said. " You done with the invention?"

" Yeah, we just need to test it first," Tails said.

" How about these plates? Sonic said, having 3 bowls in his hands.

" You can take mines too," Knuckles said.

" Thanks guys," Tails said. He and Eggman climbed back up the ladder and threw the plates as hard as he could then told Eggman to start it up so the villian pressed a button. A Blue colored beam came out of the machine and it hit the plates and exploded.

" Yes! Now we can see if this will against The HourGlass Hands!" Tails said.

**Midnight...**

" What do you think we should do to get The HourGlass Hands to come over here?" Sonic asked.

" Hey Fox, that ship of yours, does it still work?" Samus asked.

" I think so, I haven't used it for a while but I'll check," Fox said, running outside. He jumped into his ship and put a key in it and started it up. " Come on, come on." The engines were roaring to life and it was working so he quickly ran back inside and told them it worked.

" Good, now here's the plan," Samus said. " Fox will bring them hear and when they arrive, Tails will shoot The HourGlass Hands down and while they're down, we take them out with everything we got."

" Right!" They all said.

**Later...**

When everything was set, Fox headed back to his ship but was stopped by Samus, who had her hand on his shoulder.

" Fox," She said.

" Hm?" He said

" Don't die," She said. He didn't say anything, he just nodded and jumped into his ship and headed out to the mountains. When he was near by, he saw them floating in the air and their hourglass was dark purple then he prepared to fire his missles.

" This is for Falco and everyone else!" He cried. He pressed a button and multiple missles popped out his ship and headed towards them. All of a sudden, the hourglass glowed bright purple again and when it hit, a barrier surrounded them but woke them in the process.

" HOW DARE YOU?!" One said.  
" WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN SUPRISE WHEN OUR BACKS OUR TURN?!" The Other cried. The hands flew towards Fox, who immediatley flew back to the mansion. When they saw Fox's ship, everyone got into their positions. Fox landed and quickly jumped out of his ship then when The Hands were in sight, Tails pressed the button and the beam headed towards them. Out of nowhere, the hourglass glowed even brighter then all of a sudden, a magical barrier formed around the hands when the beam hit the barrier, it bounced off and hit the roof and made Tails fall. Knuckles jumped into the air and grabbed the fox however parts of the roof were falling and were about to crush them but all of a sudden, they all turned invisible.  
" Yes! They're dead!" One said.  
" Now we'll make this world into our empire!" The other said. The hands flew away and when they were far from the mansion, the rubble fell off and turned out to be an invisible barrier Sheik made then she closed it and everyone turned visible again. Everyone was heartbroken. They thought they had the perfect plan that avenge their fallen comrade's death but it failed.

" AAAAAHHH!" Ike cried, bashing his sword onto the ground. " It's no use! We can't beat them!" He pulled out his sword from the ground and walked away.

" Where are you going?" Link asked.

" I'm going for a walk!" He cried. Samus aswell walked away and headed into the woods.

" Great, where are you going?" Sonic asked.

" I'm going back to HQ," She said. " We're done."

" So you're just going to give up like this?" Knuckles asked.

" There is no other choice," She said. " It's over, we're finished."


	5. Chapter 5

**SSMB: The HourGlass Hands**

**Chapter 3: New Smashers**

**4 months later...**

After an attempted plan to stop The HourGlass Hands and avenge their comrade's deaths, it failed and caused the Smashers to go into hiding once more and give up hope. They had spent the last five months in their HQ surviving as much as possible. Samus decided to take a walk to get some fresh air so she went around Smashville. She had saw burnt houses and even dead corpses as well. She was saddened many people died in the process then out of nowhere she heard a noise coming from house that looked somewhat destroyed but able to live in so she checked and looked inside.

" Hello? Is anyone here?" Samus said. She heard a loud thump so she checked in the living room and there she saw a girl with purple hair and wore a white hat and a purple long sleeved skirt and black boots. " Hey there, do you live here?" The girl nodded and sat there like a statue. " Are you okay? I don't see how anyone can live here by themselves?"

" I never did," She said in a quiet voice.

" What happend?" Samus asked.

" About a year ago, these things came here and were killing everyone," She explained.

" Did these things happend to be a ghost and skeleton?" Samus asked.

" Yes! How did you know?" The girl asked.

" I encountered alot of them and they killed most of my friends," Samus explained.

" Yeah, that's exactly what happend to my family," The girl said, looking down at a puddle of water. " What's your name?"

" My name is Samus Aran," The bounty hunter explained.

" Oh yeah, you're a member of the Smashers aren't you?" The girl asked. " What happend to you guys? No one hasn't heard of you guys for the past three years."

" You see, there's this new menace," Samus explained. " They killed most of my friends even Master Hand and Crazy Hand."

" I'm sorry you had to go through that," The Girl said.

" It's fine," Samus said. " By the way, I never got to know your name."

" My name is Lisa," The girl said. " Are there still more of you?"

" Not much really," Samus said. " Would you like to see them?" The girl nodded so the two left and headed back into the woods until they heard rustling.

" What was that?" Lisa asked, running behind Samus.

" I don't know," Samus said. several figures popped out of the bushes and they were ghouls. They attacked Samus but she aimed her cannon at them and killed them however they came back again.

" Leave them alone!" A voice cried. A spark of electricty hit the ghouls and evaporated them into dust. Samus and Lisa turned to see it was boy with blue eyes and spiky blond hair with a bang hanging off and wore ragged clothing.

" Thank you," Samus said. " That was brave of you."

" Your welcome," The boy said. " Are you Samus?"

" Why yes I am," She said.

" What happend to you and the others?" He asked.

" It's along story," Samus said. " What's your name?"

" Flint," He said. " That's my name. Who's the other girl?"

" Oh, this is Lisa," Samus said. " We going to meet the other Smashers."

" Really? Can I come?" Flint asked, excited to hear about them.

" Oh, uh..sure," Samus said. The trio headed back into the woods and found the trunk of their lair. Samus put her hand near the trunk and a small camera came out of the top and looked Samus and the children then it went back inside and opened the top. After that, Lisa and Flint looked around the room. Their source of light were several torches around the wall and there were several sleeping bags around the place however there was plenty of space.

" Well, Lisa, Flint, meet the Smashers," Samus said. The children were shocked. They had heard stories about how they had beatened Master Hand, Crazy Hand and Tabuu but they had never seen them like this at all. They saw Luigi with an eye patch, Mario having a mechanical arm and Bowser having a scar on his eye.

" Weren't there more of you?" Flint asked.

" There **was**," Wolf said. " But they all sacrificed their lives."

" Oh, I'm sorry," Flint said.

" It's fine kid, no need to apologize," Link said.

" Why did you bring them here?" Ike asked.

" They just wanted to see you guys," Samus said. " Are you okay? You look like you haven't gotten any sleep at all."

" You're right, I didn't," Ike said, rubbing his eyes. " I keep having these nightmares of Marth and Roy. It's like it's telling I should've done something about it."

" Look Ike," Samus said. " You've got to relax, there is nothing you can do to fix it, alright?"

" I-I-I guess," Ike said.

" So you guys have been down here for 3 years and you're not going to stop this?"

" What can we do kid?" Wolf asked. " This is unlike **anything **we've ever delt with!"

" But you guys never gave up when you fought Tabuu," Flint said. " So why do it now?" The others were silent. The kid was right. Ever since they all met eachother, they never backed down and would keep moving up to the next challenge and here they are now, hiding inside a trunk and acting like cowards.

**" You have a way with words, do you?"** Mewtwo asked.

**" You've got guts kid,"** Lucario said. **" Why should we give up? We were able to overcome challenges before!"**

" He's right!" Sonic said. " We did it before, we can do it again!"

" Yeah!" The others cried.

" Thanks kid, you managed to relit our spirits to fight again," Fox said. Flint nodded then while he wasn't looking, Lisa looked at him, never knowing a child his age could help an entire group fight back once again then she smiled. Out of nowhere, a loud growling sound came out of nowhere and everyone looked around then turned to Flint, who was rubbing his growling stomach. Another growling sound came out of nowhere and everyone turned to see it was Lisa, who aswell was rubbing her stomach.

" Are you guys hungry?" Samus asked.

" Very," They said.

**Later...**

The entire group went inside the mansion and grabbed something to eat. Samus had made sandwhiches for Lisa and Flint and herself.

" Thank you," They said.

" Welcome," She said, taking a bite of her sandwhich. " So how long have you too been alone out there?"

"Several months," They said.

" What happend to your parents?" She asked.

" My parents were killed by those things I saved you guys from," Flint said, looking down at his plate.

" Yeah, that's exactly what happend to mines too," Lisa said.

" Look I'm sorry I'm asking you guys these questions," Samus explained. " I'm just amazed you guys were able to survive on your own for this long. If you want, we'll talk about it later, okay?" The kids nodded then everyone left and went to explore more of the mansion.

**Mountains...**

The HourGlass Hands were doing some kind of magical ritual. There was a hole coming from the sky and dark purple smoke was coming out of it and would head into the Hourglass and would make the light inside of it grow brighter.

" At this rate, even the gods will bow down to us!" One Hand said.

" Yes indeed, however we still need to deal with those Smashers," The other said.

" What? We killed them, remember?" The other said.

" After the roof fell on them, I felt a magical presence from one of them," He explained.

" Darn!" The other said.

" Believe me, I'm as angry as you are," The other said. " So when we were are at full strength again, we'll crush them!"

**Mansion...**

Lisa and Flint were exploring around the mansion with Samus.

" Wow, this place is much bigger in person!" Flint said.

" I know right!" Lisa said.

" Hey Ms. Aran, what's it like living here?" Flint asked.

" Oh, uh..it's like how everyone else at Smashville," Samus said. " And you don't have to call Ms. Aran, just call me Samus."

" Oh Ms..I mean Samus," Lisa said. " Is it okay we help you guys?"

" I don't think it's a good idea," Samus said. " You could get killed."

" Please! I want to help! Lisa said.

" Me too!" Flint said.

" Listen you too," Samus said, croutching down to her knees. " I appreciate you want to help but it's too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

" Please!" They said.

" Can we at least learn how to defend ourselves?" Lisa asked. Samus could say more but thought it would be pointless to go on so she said, " Okay, but after that let us do the fighting."

" YAY!" They cried, jumping into the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Super Smash Bros: The HourGlass Hands**

**Chapter 4: Learning of Their Past**

**Later that day...**

It turned night and everyone decided to sleep in the mansion from now on. Samus allowed Lisa and Flint to sleep with her. For some reason, the bounty hunter had felt something between her and the children. They were like her own children and she was like a mother to them.

" Is it okay to ask what were your lives like before this all happend?" Samus asked.

" Can I go first?" Lisa said

" Sure," Samus said.

**Lisa's Past...**

Somewhere in an empty road, a carrage was coming by. A young man with a black beard , wore a hat and ragged clothing was the driver and inside was a woman also in ragged clothing and alittle girl in the same uniform, who was asleep.

" We should be arriving in Smashville in 30 minutes," The man said.

" Hey sweety, wake up," The woman said. The little girl woke up and looked at her mother and gave her a smile.

" Hi Mom," The girl said.

" Hello Lisa," The woman said. " Did you sleep well?" Lisa nodded then later on, the ride had stopped so the family grabbed their stuff and went inside their new home. The house had a large bed for the parents and a little one for the daughter and the walls were painted a tan color. After they had gathered their stuff, they all decided to make somthing to eat.

" So Lisa, do you like living here so far?" her father asked.

" Yes, the village is beautiful," She said.

" Well that's wonderful to hear," Her mother said. She turned to see the moon had already set so she had grabbed all the plates and cleaned them.

" Alright Lisa, it's time for bed," Her mother said. She had grabbed a pair of PJ's for her daughter that had light blue color with stars on them then after changing into them, Lisa jumped into her bed and covered herself with her blanket.

" Mommy, could you read me a bedtime story?" Lisa asked.

" Sure," She said, beginning to think of a story. " Once up on a time, there was a boy who wanted to have adventures." As she continued, Lisa's eyes began to give out on her and eventually, she fell asleep so as quiet as she could be, her mother slowly walked out of the room and headed into her room with her husband.

**The Next Day...**

Lisa's mother was out doing the garden then Lisa walked outside and looked to see what her mother was doing.

" Good morning Lisa," She said.

" Good morning Mom," Lisa said. " Would you like me to help you with the garden?"

" If you would like to," Her mother said. Lisa ran back inside and wore a white dress with sandles then she grabbed a small shovel to help put in the flowers into the dirt.

" Hey Mom?" Lisa asked.

" Yes sweetheart?" Her mother said.

" Do you think we can call this our true home?" The girl asked. Her mother didn't know what to say. They had tried to live peacefully but their past would come back to hunt them and make matters worse.

" Yes, this our home," She said. She didn't want to her daughter to have a rough childhood and wanted her to have a good life. She had hoped this time, things would be better.

**Later...**

The day had already passed and turned night once again. Lisa was already fast asleep and her parents had watched her and smiled.

" This is the first time I've ever seen her sleep so soundly," The husband said.

" I know, it's amazing isn't it?" The wife said. " I just wish it was like this before we moved here."

" I know," The husband said. " We just need to try harder and make sure she has a good life. It's amazing how how much she went through."

" We have a brave child, don't we?" The Wife asked.

" Yes we did," The Husband said. The two kissed each other then went back into their rooms.

**Midnight...**

Lisa woke up feeling thirsty so she jumped out of her bed and went into the kitchen until she saw something bright outside. She looked and saw there was a huge wild fire in the village so she went out to see where it was coming from then a floating figure swooped down towards her but she ducked in time and was looking at what was attacking her. It was a creature with a purple cloak and it's glowing yellow eyes were the only thing that showed through the hood. It came back down, trying to capture again but was hit by something and exploded. Lisa turned to see it was her parents, who were caring a large gun that holded several glowing blue spheres.

" Mommy?Daddy?What's going on?" She asked.

" It's okay sweety, it's going to be okay," Said her father, tightly giving her a hug. " I need you to go inside and lock the doors, okay?"

" But daddy-" She said.

" Go! Please!" He cried. She did as she was told and locked the door but she had watched through from a window. She saw another of the floating creatures coming from behind her dad so she raced towards the door and cried, " DADDY! BEHIND YOU!" He looked but it was too late, blood began to pour out of his stomach then he fell down to the ground, slowly dying.

" GEORGE!" Her mother cried. She went to his side and tears came out of her eyes then another creature stood infront of her, grasping her head. She struggled to get lose as she was being pulled up into the air then she stopped moving.

" MOMMY!DADDY!" Lisa cried. She went over to them and began to shake them to see if they were okay. Her father was still alive and tried to talk to her before his time was up.

" L-Lisa...listen...you have to be brave...I know it's hard to do it now...but you've got to be brave...understand?" Her father said. " Mommy...and Daddy...love...you." Lisa shook her dad but he didn't move then tears rapidly came down her face.

" NNNOOOOOOO!" She cried. She put her head on her parent's body and cried but while she wasn't looking, several of the floating figures were slowly going up to her and were about to deliver the final blow until a bright purple light came somewhere not far ftom the mansion so they all headed to the light and left.

" MOMMY!DADDY!I'M SORRYY!" She cried.

**Present...**

Lisa began to have tears running down her face but she wiped them away. Samus held her tears in but she couldn't what the child had went through then she turned to see Flint, who had tears aswell.

" Would you like to tell us what happend to you Flint?" Samus asked.

" Sure," He said, wiping the tears away.

**Flint's past...**

A little boy was running around in a garden trying to catch a frog, who tried to hop away from the child however he managed to capture it.

" Hey little froggy," The child said, smiling at it. The frog squirmed around, trying to get out of the child's grasp then it managed to escape. " Hey come back!" The child was saddened then a voice cried out for him.

" Flint, it's lunchtime!" The voice cried.

" Yes!" He cried, running into the house. He ran into the kitchen however he was put into a halt.

" Aw,aw,aw, remember after you come out from outside you need yo wash your hands," The woman said. She had blond hair like her child and was quiet tall for a woman and wore a long white dress.

" Oh yeah, sorry Mom," Flint said, running to the sink in the kitchen. After that, he sat down and waited for his meal to come. His mother put his plate down and it consisted a PB & J sandwhich with grapes so the child took a bite of his sandwhich then rapidly ate it all.

" Thank you for the meal Mom," Flint said.  
" You're welcome," She said. " And remember to be back inside at eight, it's going to get dark soon."

" Okay!" He said, running back outside. He ran through the woods and found a river so he decided to look for some fish so he pulled up his pants then he headed into the river. He spotted one and grabbed it. " Yes!" All of a sudden sparks of electricity electricuted the fish and fried it. "Awwww." He dropped the fish on the ground and looked at his hands. **" Why can't I be normal like everyone else?"**

**Later...**

It turned night and Flint was already sleeping peacefully in his bed. His mother watched her child sleep and smiled.

**" Huh, it's nice he's sleeping peacefully now,"** She thought. **" Though I know it's hard for him not be normal like other kids, he'll eventually learn how to control them."** She walked away from his room and headed to her room and went to sleep.

**The Next Day...**

Flint and his mom walked through the village to buy groceries and supplies. They grabbed fruits, vegetables, towls and clothing. After that, they went to the cash register.

" That'll be 4 gold coins please," Said the female cashier. Flint's mom grabbed 4 gold coins out of her pocket and handed it to the cashier. " Thank you and remember to shop here again soon." They left then Flint turned to see a bright purple light coming far from the village.

" Hey Mom, look up the sky," He said. She turned and saw nothing.

" There's nothing there Flint," She said. " It was probably a flock of birds."

" No really, there was this purple glow that coming from the woods far from here," Flint said. Out of nowhere, the ground began to shake and caused people to panic so Flint and his mother went back inside the store and hid beneath a table that was full of oranges. " Mommy, what's going on?"

" Just keep your head down sweetheart!" She cried, closing her eyes. It stopped. Everyone was relieved nothing was damaged so they continued doing what they were doing before and were now talking about the earthquake.

**" What was that?"** Flint asked. **" Did that purple light had something to do with it?"**

**Midnight...**

After the earthquake incident, Flint went to sleep until a bright light shined in his eyes so he looked out the window and saw there was a wild fire that was burning the village.

" Mom! There's a fire burning the entire vill-" He said. He saw his mother was gone so he went outside and saw there was an army of floating cloaked figures floating in the sky and killing the villagers. There were a few people that tried to fight back against the monsters but they were overpowered when the monsters went through them and they would die instantly. " MOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He turned and saw from a far distance, seeing his mother fighting against one of the ghouls and she killed one of them with light sword. However, one of them got behind her and put her in a full nelson while the other stabbed her with it's hand then alot of blood poured out of her body. Flint ran up to her with tears rapidly pouring out out his eyes and when he got to her, she was still alive. " Mother, please don't die!"

" I'm...sorry Flint...I'm afraid that...Mommy won't be able to see you grow up," She said. She put her hand on his hand and had a smile on her face. " Those powers you have...you need to control them...then you'll be able to...able to help people...Farewell, my son." She closed her eyes but retained her smile then tears still came out of Flint's eyes. All of a sudden, his eyes glowed yellow then he turned his body to the monsters with an intemidating glare. The cloaked figures attacked the child but he shot several sparks of electricity and killed them all then another group came at him so he grabbed his mother's light sword and killed them with only a slice. After that, he turned to his mother's body and dragged her into the woods and began to bury her.

" I'm sorry Mother for not being able to protect you," He said. " But I promise you I'll do my best to control my powers and avenge your death!" Tiny sparks were around his body, showing his determination to stop the one who caused his mother's death.

**Present...**

Lisa and Flint were already in tears while Samus looked at them with a sad look, trying not to cry.

" I'm sorry that you both went through that," She said. " But I promise we'll do everything we can to avenge your familie's death. The two children looked at the bounty hunter with a smile on their face, happy to find someone who cares about them just like their parents.

" Thank you Samus," They said. After that, they fell asleep while Samus was standing up, looking down to the ground.

**" No child should never be able to live without their parents,"** She said. **" I swear until the day I die, I will make sure their parent's will be able to rest in peace."** A tear came out of her eyes and dropped to the ground. **" I swear The HourGlass Hands will pay for all the innocent people they slaughtered."**


End file.
